Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 1$. $6$ $b$ $ + 3$ $a$ $ + 4$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 6{(5)} + 3{(1)} + 4 $ $ = 30 + 3 + 4 $ $ = 37$